


【盾铁】Mobius band-莫比乌斯环

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3p, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: • 简介：Tony在战斗中被击落后弃甲躲进九头蛇的基地想寻找与外界联络的办法却意外碰见了被从平行世界传送过来执行任务的蛇队……• STEVE代指蛇队，Steve代指美队• 预警：ABO，后续会出现两队一妮的3P情节，不适误入。• PS：全是胡说八道，切勿深究。





	1. Chapter 1

Tony艰难地从已经停止运作的钢甲中爬了出来，他躲在戈壁滩高处的一块巨石旁边，一边努力平复着频率紊乱的心跳一边通过狭小的缝隙悄悄观察着正在四处搜寻的九头蛇队伍。他看见为首的那个家伙用武器击碎了他破损的反应堆，又在发觉其中无人以后像是缴获战利品一般拿走了它赖以生存的能源装置。 

Tony皱了皱眉，他嘀咕着诅咒了一句什么，拳头在暗中捏得咯咯作响。他知道他当下已经无法凭借一己之力回到复仇者大厦了，这里除了稀疏的植被和漫天的沙尘以外没有任何可以利用的资源，更不用提他刚刚在被击落的瞬间还摔裂了两根指骨。Tony微不可闻的叹了口气，他再度向右侧移了两步，把自己不算高大的身躯完全藏进了石堆附近的阴影中。 

他听见那群九头蛇的脚步声正快速的朝着他的方向不断靠近，Tony屏住呼吸，他下意识地握住了战斗开始前Steve强行塞在他腰间的手枪，默默地计算着自己有几分生还的可能——如果他足够幸运，那么弹夹里的九发子弹刚好能让他干掉这支九头蛇的小部队，但Tony对于自己使用这类武器的技术并不像对自己的大脑那样自信。他的喉结来回滚动了几次，最后视死如归的拉下了紧靠着击针的保险栓。 

但是他们没发现他，而是堪堪擦着遮蔽着Tony的岩石绕了过去，继续朝着大概一公里之外的水源进发，试图寻找那个在二十分钟前被他们的追踪导弹击落的复仇者。Tony如释重负的叹息了一声，他小心翼翼的探出半只眼睛观察着他们，直到确定那些家伙彻底走远后才缓慢的爬向了和这片石堆相邻的山洞入口。 

或许Steve的指挥并非如他认为的那样毫无用处，Tony想，起码依照目前的情况来看，他严肃的告诫自己不要一意孤行的飞到这片区域的上空是一条完全正确的建议——Steve在通讯频道里不停的阻止他去追赶那架载满军火的运输战机，但他最终还是没有听他男朋友到底说了些、或者是命令了些什么。Tony皱了皱鼻子，任性这一点是从他出生以来就有的毛病，并且即便过去了四十多年也没有什么太大的改观。 

这他妈真是糟透了，Tony回想起他在那时对Steve说得话，他不耐烦的告诉对方他们只是在交往阶段，甚至没有稳定的标记，所以他没权利像个颐指气使的Alpha丈夫那样要求他该干什么不该干什么，况且就算日后他们真的成了合法的一对他也不会听他口中的任何一个字。Tony抓了抓乱蓬蓬的棕发，他凝视着山洞外即将吞没夕阳余晖的地平线，接着懊恼又无奈地轻轻摇了摇头。 

他在夜幕彻底降临的时候离开了原先的藏身之处，尽管这里相对安全，但Tony知道在没有水源和食物的情况下自己根本坚持不了多久，他必须主动出击，而不是被动的等待救援。过往的战斗经验让他很快恢复了理智，Tony裹上外套逆着风沙走了四十分钟左右，最后趁着黑暗跟随来来往往运输物资的车辆潜进了九头蛇的分部基地。 

他需要尽快找到一个能够破解的通讯信号，把自己的位置发送给联盟中的队友或者是神盾局的特工，虽然Tony一贯喜欢自力更生，尤其是在涉及到战斗的问题上，但他相信当下绝不是一个逞强的好时机。Tony决定按部就班的走一回正常人会走的流程，比如向外界寻求帮助之类的，毕竟这种时候选择单干基本等同于找死。 

然而事情并没有他预期中的那么顺利，Tony转了几圈之后完全迷失了方向，他藏在一堆集装箱的侧面，一边诅咒着九头蛇内部建筑的设计师一边强迫自己保持冷静的心态。Tony捏起拳头用力捶了捶刺痛的太阳穴，他如今只能暗暗祈祷自己没有南辕北辙，而是已经在漫无目的的寻找中朝着中央控制室不断靠拢。 

他在神思游离间听见若有若无的交谈声在距离自己不远的前方徘徊着，Tony咬了咬干裂皱皮的嘴唇，他再度下意识地抓紧了腰间的手枪，蹲低膝盖极为缓慢的向后挪动着步伐。棕发男人那颗聪明的大脑飞速运转起来，他计划着一旦自己的位置暴露，就撞倒附近的集装箱，借着混乱的噪音解决掉这几个尚且没有防备的九头蛇。 

结果在他意料之外的是，真正的威胁并非来自于前方，Tony突然感觉自己在倒退中顶到了一堵结实却又散发着人类温度的墙面，他怔忪了半秒，却在想要回头查看情况的时候被那个家伙死死捂住了口鼻。 

“别动。” 

他听见有个熟悉的声音在自己的耳边低沉地说道。 

Tony惊异地瞪大了那双焦糖色的眼眸，他唔唔地哼了几个意味不明的音节，拼劲全力想要掰开那五根骨节分明的手指。这一刻向来无所畏惧的Tony Stark骤然惶恐了起来，他害怕下一秒出现在自己视线中的那张脸印证了他荒诞滑稽的猜想——他的现男友、已经向他求婚的美国队长竟然是一个九头蛇，这个象征着道德标杆和高尚精神的家伙其实早已埋伏在了这里，今天、甚至从他们第一次见面开始的一切都是他设计好的圈套。 

拜托，别。Tony在心中不停地呐喊着，他向上帝祷告此刻在他身后的只不过是一个和Steve声线相似的陌生人，如果这个愿望可以实现，即使他现在立刻掏出枪把子弹射向自己的胸口也无所谓。 

“Tony。” 

然而事情还是朝着最坏的方向发展了，棕发男人绝望地抖了抖肩膀，这个家伙用那种他在往日听过无数遍的语调轻轻地叫了他的名字，像是一首诱哄婴儿入睡的摇篮曲一般温柔，但Tony却无法如同曾经一样报以微笑和亲吻，实际上除了由内而外渗透的冰冷以外，他当下已经丧失了所有的感官能力。 

“别‘Tony’我，Cap，”他在对方稍稍松开的掌心中闷声挖苦着这种可笑的亲昵，“我想你还是称呼我为‘Stark先生’比较合适。” 

身后穿着九头蛇制服的金发男人微微翘起了唇角，他把捂住Tony嘴巴的那只手滑落回了裤缝旁边，接着凭借四倍血清的力量强行掰过Tony的肩膀让他面对着自己。他显然意识到了Tony把他当成了这个世界的Steve，但他不打算向对方解释什么，鉴于他最终一定会被揭穿，而且这个身份似乎能够帮助他更快的了解那些他未曾得知的往事。 

“是吗，”九头蛇队长不动声色地观察着Tony的表情变化，“我记得我们两个这么生疏已经是很久以前的事情了。” 

“当然，”Tony拧着眉毛倒退了半米，他上下打量着这个在几年前开始和他上床的金发男人，试图从对方波澜不惊的神色中得到自己想要的答案，“不过我想我们现在应该连那种关系也回不去了。” 

STEVE挑起眉毛注视着Tony染满失落和愤怒的焦糖色眼眸，他已经通过这几句简单的对白大概猜出了他们在这个平行世界中是一对情侣。 

然而正当Tony准备继续嘲讽点什么的时候，刚才在远处交谈的那几个九头蛇士兵突然朝着他们的方位走了过来，STEVE四倍血清带来的超常耳力让他立刻捕捉到了这个危险的信号，他警惕地扫视了一圈四周鳞次栉比的防爆门，接着再度伸手捂住了Tony的嘴巴，并将他快速的推进了旁边只有半人宽的集装箱缝隙里。 

Tony因为对方突如其来的动作愣了几秒，等他反应过来的时候STEVE已经站到了刺眼的灯光下，将自己投在过道中的影子遮挡得完全看不出丝毫的破绽。Tony张了张嘴，他想问他为什么要救自己，但是还没来得及开口，这个金发男人就转身把食指压在了他干涩饱满的唇珠之上。 

——安静。 

他看见STEVE无声的比了个口型。 

“你刚才是在跟什么人说话吗，Cap。”那几个家伙在两分钟之后走到他们的旁边询问着STEVE，距离之近甚至能清楚地察觉彼此呼吸的间隔。Tony紧张得手心冒汗，他一动不动地缩在拥挤的夹角，转着一对因为焦虑而盈满水汽的眼珠死死地盯着金发男人宽阔的肩膀。 

“没错，不过我们好像聊得不怎么愉快。” 

他听见STEVE给出了肯定的答案，甚至还隐约在暗示对方有不速之客入侵了这片区域。Tony的心一下子凉了半截，他开始怀疑这个城府颇深的金发男人并非是要帮助自己，而是想把他当作向组织邀功的资本，或者和这帮混蛋一起折磨他并以此为乐。Tony蹑手蹑脚地向左侧挪了一点，让枪口正好能够对准STEVE后心的位置——坐以待毙从来不是钢铁侠的风格，他决定在他们再度进入交流的瞬间跳起来袭击他们，尽管这种做法根本没有多少可以保命的概率。 

“只是个没怎么见过的新人，”STEVE在对方追问之前补充道，“他大概不认识我。” 

Tony因为这句话在最后一刻放开了扣在板机上的手指，他的嘴唇颤了颤，接着如同被针尖刺中的气球一般瞬间松懈了紧绷的脊背。 

那些九头蛇的士兵又和STEVE说了几句不重要的话，随后很快便走远了，金发男人始终保持着淡漠冷静的神色，直到他们的身影消失在自己的视线中才离开了原本的位置。他微微弯下腰，试图把被塞进集装箱间隙里的Tony拉出来，结果对方似乎不怎么领情，他抬腿狠狠踹了STEVE一脚，却在准备转身逃跑的时候被这个力大无穷的家伙牢牢抓住了手臂。 

Tony试着挣扎了两下，但以他现在的身份——一个失去钢甲的普通人——完全拗不过有四倍血清加成的美国队长，他被困在STEVE的胸口和集装箱之间，逼仄的空气让焦虑症发作的Tony逐渐被一种窒息感密不透风的包裹，但是即便如此他也并没有选择妥协，而是无比愤怒的抬起头，自上而下的瞪视着对方逐渐转为深蓝的眼睛。 

“听着，Tony，”STEVE郑重其事地警告着眼前这个还在反抗的小胡子男人，这副不容置喙的神色完美的证明了他无论在哪个宇宙里都是一个控制欲极强的家伙，“我会把你送出这个地方，但是现在你必须跟我呆在一起，否则只有死路一条。” 

他发誓他绝不会伤害这个男人，STEVE紧皱着眉头，作出一副诚恳的表情迎上了对方充满不信任和疏离抗拒的目光，他试探着松开了按在Tony肩膀附近的两只手，以此表示自己绝不会强迫他做什么，更不会使用武力威胁他的生命安全。 

然而Tony似乎并没有被Steve的话打动，他用力推开了那个胸口画着九头蛇图腾的、近在咫尺的金发男人，接着失望又痛苦的摇了摇头。Tony的眼角附近还挂着清晰可见的血痕和淤青，线条匀称的手臂上也有一片密密麻麻的细小伤口，再加上此刻失魂落魄的表情，这些因素无一例外的都让Tony看起来如同一只被抛弃的小动物一般可怜。Steve的心颤抖了一阵，鉴于发生在自己宇宙中的那些悲惨的故事，他只想保护这个棕发男人，即使那违背了九头蛇的原则，即使Tony是一个站在他对立面的复仇者。 

“别妄图蛊惑我，Cap。” 

Tony学着刚才那个士兵的语气不无嘲讽的驳回了这个金发男人的好意，他在五分钟之前的确帮助自己躲过了危险，的确从几个九头蛇的手中救下了他，但那并不能说明什么，甚至不能说明再遇到同样的情况时他还会这么做。即使Tony是个天才也无法猜透对方的想法或者目的，在这种进退两难的情况下，他毫不犹豫的选择了孤军作战，而不是把希望寄托在一个为恐怖组织效力的美国队长身上。 

“我绝不需要一个九头蛇的同情，更何况这么多年我一直像个蠢货一样被你耍得团团转。” 

Tony直到如今也仍然没有识破对方的身份，但这不能指责他以恶意揣测自己的男朋友，更不能代表他突然丧失了他们Stark家引以为傲的智商，毕竟不会有人轻易相信同一时空中可以存在两个一模一样的人，像是仅仅被一个曲面连接而成的莫比乌斯环一般匪夷所思。Tony咬着口腔内壁的一侧腮肉，他看见STEVE因为他的拒绝露出了一个十分沮丧的表情，甚至连那对英挺的眉毛都在瞬间垮了下来。 

“我的确骗了你。” 

STEVE在一阵沉默后先是微不可闻的叹了口气，接着像是下定了什么决心一般看向了Tony失去光彩的双眸，他决定亲口告诉对方他并非是他认识的那个美国队长，虽然这么做对于他完成任务来说没有任何好处——他主动暴露了自己来自其他宇宙的事实，还是在具有极大威胁的敌人面前，“但那与曾经的事情无关，Tony，那仅仅发生在当下，以及从我们见面开始到现在的二十分钟之间。” 

Tony狐疑地盯着他看了一会，似乎在努力琢磨这个金发男人想表达什么，他运行速度飞快的大脑花了半分钟的时间拆解了这句话中的每一个单词，最后像是玩拼图游戏一般把所有分析出来并且具备价值的信息组装到了一起。 

Tony突然明白了STEVE的意思，他不知所措地呆愣了几秒，紧接着又换上一副难以置信的目光审视着这个金发男人英俊漂亮的面孔。他试图从其中找到一点细微的差别，以此说服自己他们只是一对容貌相似的双胞胎，而绝非什么是两个并行不悖的Steve Rogers。 

虽然对面那个金发男人挑起的一边眉毛已经昭然若揭地说明了一切。 

“操，老天，这可真是见鬼。” 

Tony最终还是接受了眼前荒唐的真相，他忍不住骂了句脏话，与此同时他察觉到这个STEVE还是和身为他男朋友的Steve有些不一样的地方——他没有把Language挂在嘴边，而是默许了自己因为过于震惊而爆出了几个被禁止的措辞。 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tony在STEVE掰动查看他摔裂的指骨时痛得倒吸了几口冷气，他紧紧拧着眉毛，贴近发际线的位置渗出了一片密密麻麻的汗珠。虽然受伤挂彩对于一个需要经常和反派打交道的复仇者来说只是一件再寻常不过的小事，但挫断手指的情况还是头一次发生在Tony的身上——在此之前他一直把它们十个保护得很好，因为那毕竟是自己和其他队友武器装备的基础来源，即便达不到视若珍宝的程度也足够算是小心翼翼。

“还能动吗。”

金发男人因为他皱成一团的脸失笑起来，他轻轻捏了捏那块红肿的肌肉，接着把用冷水浸泡过的毛巾敷在了右手指根的周围。Tony被猝不及防的低温触感刺激地抖动了几下，他无意识地朝着反方向缩了缩前倾的脊背，似乎想要脱离对方布满厚茧和伤疤的掌心。

“我想大概是骨节错位了，”Tony吸了吸鼻子，由于那些残留的疼痛作祟，他含在唇齿间的每一个单词都夹杂着嘶嘶的气音，“我动不了它。” 

STEVE一言不发地点了点头，他抓起Tony的手腕翻来覆去地观察了一会，却在对方刚刚露出迟疑神色的瞬间突然加力将那两根脱臼的骨节掰了回去。STEVE似乎早已预料到了这个举动会造成什么严重的后果，所以他几乎是在完成工作的同时就伸手捂住了Tony的嘴巴，甚至未曾让那些痛呼和尖叫撞破棕发男人的喉咙。 

这可太他妈疼了，Tony睁大眼睛把炙热的气息完全埋进了对方的掌纹中，他急促地喘了几口，那只完好无损的左手使出全力揪着STEVE膝盖附近的布料，似乎在下一秒就能够将那件九头蛇的制服撕破一道裂痕。而有着漂亮蓝眼睛的男人则缓慢地放下了Tony悬在半空中的小臂，他不断地说着“放轻松”之类的话，并安抚性地拍了拍Tony紧绷的肩膀。

“我需要点布洛芬，Cap。”

Tony皱着眉头努力忍受着向全身细胞蔓延的疼痛，他捏住那块冰毛巾的边角，用略微有些沙哑的声音向STEVE讨要着缓解不适的药片：“否则你就算把我的声带割了也阻挡不了一个弄坏手指的家伙发出尖叫。” 

“抱歉，我从不吃那种东西，”STEVE耸了耸肩，他站起来倒了一杯温水递给坐在自己卧室床上的棕发男人，随后带着点说教意味地给出了对方关于服用药物止痛的建议，“你最好也别碰它们，那会伤害你的胃。” 

他想他需要收回那些关于眼前这个家伙和他的男朋友有些不一样的言论，Tony对着天花板翻了个白眼，他觉得当时对方没有批评他说脏话的行为纯粹只是个巧合，无论是九头蛇队长还是美国队长，他们无一例外的都散发着强大的控制欲，而波及的范围也从辖制自己的日常生活扩展到了战场上。 

虽然Tony的处境和几个小时之前相比没有什么本质上的改变，他仍然被困在这座敌人的基地中并且需要保持警惕应对各种各样可能出现的危机。但是当他得知眼前这个金发男人的真实身份后竟然产生了一种如释重负的解脱感，Tony为他不是复仇者大厦里的那个Steve Rogers而庆幸，更为自己不必纠结他是否受到蒙蔽或者欺骗而轻松。 

Tony在权衡利弊和如今的事态之后，很快答应了对方要带他回自己的住处查看一下手指伤势的请求，他知道他留在这里被监控设备发现只是早晚的问题，与其无动于衷的等死还不如暂时相信眼前这个家伙。Tony皱着眉头紧紧跟在STEVE的身边，他用余光悄悄打量着金发男人面部表情的细微变化，以此确定他是真的在试图保护自己而绝非另有什么不可告人的目的。

事实证明刚才的无聊揣测都不过是他在杞人忧天，虽然这个家伙的手段有些粗暴，但他的确帮助自己恢复了错位的指骨，Tony坐在床边沉默地盯着STEVE在抽屉里翻找绷带和夹板的背影，这一刻他的心中突然涌出了些奇怪的念头，他想是不是在对方的世界中也同样存在一个叫Tony Stark的人，而他们两个又有着怎样千丝万缕的关联——他们到底是像自己和Steve那样是一对情侣，还是他们站在正义和邪恶的对立面，兵戈相向甚至水火不容。Tony怀着好奇的情绪注视着金发男人冰蓝色的眼睛，他看见STEVE再一次拉起了他受伤的右手，小心翼翼地揉了揉那块红肿发紫的区域。

“他是什么样的呢。” 

Tony忍受着那种被勒紧伤口时撕裂般的疼痛感，他想说点什么转移一下注意力，所以便毫不犹豫地把刚才心中所想的事情问了出来，尽管这个话题与如今的气氛并不相配，但无所畏惧或者作死一直是他们Stark家的风格。

STEVE愣了愣，随后他很快反应过来对方话语中的“他”指的是谁，金发男人包扎的动作停滞了几秒，他缓慢地抬起目光看向了Tony琥珀色的眼睛，其中沉郁的暴风骤雨几乎是在瞬间就让原本神情坦然的棕发男人不由自主地打了个冷颤。 

“他很迷人，”就在Tony以为下一秒STEVE会掐住自己脖子的时候，面前这个金发男人终于开口给出了回应，“风趣，幽默，甚至还有点不符合年纪的可爱。” 

Tony紧张地缩了缩肩膀，他发觉对方正沉默地盯着他湿润的唇瓣，一触即发的空气中似乎充斥着硝烟和刺鼻的火药味，只要再轻微地呼吸一口就能将其点燃。Tony终于意识到自己提出了一个愚蠢至极的问题，他不该把窥探的目光深入这个穿着九头蛇制服家伙的世界中，不该试图了解那些与其实他没有任何关联的往事，他和他们不过是两条并驾齐驱的平行线，即使无限靠近彼此也不会产生什么交集。 

但是现在已经来不及了，Tony不安地滚动着喉结，他下意识地想要抽回被STEVE紧紧攥住的手腕，却发现自己的力量根本无法和一个注射过四倍血清的超级士兵抗衡。棕发男人被他盯得头皮发麻，他的手悄悄摸向了近在咫尺的剪刀，并暗中调转了锋刃的位置使其对准了STEVE的胸口。 

“不过他在五年前就已经去世了。”STEVE突然话锋一转，他充满威慑的目光瞬间暗淡了下来，然而即便如此，对方刚才那些准备蓄力袭击自己的小动作也没能逃过他的眼睛。STEVE微微勾了勾唇角，他装作不经意的模样掀开了男人汗湿的手掌，接着动作缓慢的剪短了最后一块绷带，并将它们在Tony无名指的内侧打了个结。

Tony因为金发男人的回答怔忪了几秒，他张了张嘴，似乎想要再问点什么，结果还来得及开口就被STEVE低沉清冽的声音给打断了。

“是我失手杀了他，”穿着九头蛇制服的男人努力维持着冷静淡漠的神色向Tony陈述着这个惨痛的故事，“我们因为对立的身份闹掰了，他发现我骗了他，而我在阻止他召唤钢甲时打碎了他胸口的反应堆。” 

哦，反应堆。Tony不由自主地摸了摸棉质T恤覆盖的那个散发着蓝光的小玩意，他低垂着视线，一言不发地盯着手边印满蓝色条纹的床单默默地出神。

“当时我们在野外，他听到了我和九头蛇的人部署作战计划。你可以想象，Tony，他气疯了，他试图穿上钢甲和我决斗，而我也出于自我防卫的心理把盾牌掷向了他。” 

“我没预料到那会击中他的胸口，”STEVE皱着眉头抿起了嘴唇，他显然因为这些糟糕的回忆再次陷入了痛苦当中，“我想去救他，但是战机离我们所处的位置太远了，等我拿到备用的反应堆返回来的时候他早就已经停止了呼吸。”

Tony露出了一个充满歉意的表情，尽管他知道他不该同情心泛滥去怜悯一个为恐怖组织效力的男人，但鉴于这个家伙和他的男朋友长着同一张脸，而另外一名当事人和自己又有着些若有似无的联系。Tony轻轻叹息了一声，他想他愿意违背复仇者的原则并浪费两分钟酝酿几句话安慰一下这个站在超级英雄对立面的反派。

“虽然我不怎么了解他，我是指，那个世界的我，”Tony谨慎的斟酌着自己的用词，他生怕一不留神间再次戳到STEVE的痛处，“但如果这事发生在我身上，我猜我大概也不会因为你失手杀死了我而对你心怀怨恨，我只是会始终费解你为什么选择了丧心病狂的九头蛇去实现你的自我价值，或者感到非常失望之类的。”

“而且老实说这真的有点荒谬，尽管我是个搞物理和工程方面的研究人员，但我从未真正相信过平行宇宙的存在，更无法相信有一个世界中的美国队长竟然在为一个臭名昭著的恐怖组织卖命，你可能不了解，然而事实就是我身边的这个Steve Rogers无比的痛恨九头蛇，他被他们害惨了，他最好的朋友也是如此。”

“所以我宁肯把这一切定义为互不干涉，”Tony无奈地摇了摇头，这是他为数不多被自己的表达能力和语言中枢困扰的时候，“我的意思是说，我在当下这个世界里是个复仇者，我在你的世界里也同样是个复仇者，但这并不代表我在剩下所有的世界里都是个复仇者，或许我在某个平行存在的宇宙中做过比你变成九头蛇更匪夷所思的事。” 

“还有可能变成一个棕发大胸的女人之类的，”Tony想了想补充道，“就是那种傲慢任性又聪明过人的漂亮妞。” 

STEVE因为这些话笑了起来，他望向Tony的眼神变得温和了许多，与刚才阴沉冰冷的模样判若两人。这个金发男人沉默了几秒，他双臂环胸坐在书桌旁边的转椅里，好像是在思考什么事情，又好像只是在单纯的发呆。Tony看见STEVE单手把玩着一支墨绿烤漆的钢笔，他漫不经心地端详了它一会，最后若有所思地点了点头。

“所以那个世界的我们会结婚吗，”STEVE冷不丁地问道，“我们会用婚姻化解了某些不可调和的矛盾。” 

“也许，”Tony先是随口赞同了一句，他表露出一种不甚在意的态度撇了撇嘴，接着起身离开了柔软的床沿，“不过我并不向往那些事情，因为它们与现在的我无关。” 

金发男人挑了挑眉，他注视着Tony走向冰箱翻找食物的背影，没有再发表任何看法或者意见。他想这个棕头发大眼睛的家伙说得大概是对的，他们无法插手其他世界中的他们的生活，更无法改变已经发生的过往或者悲剧，只有眼前的一切才是真实的，只有这些东西才是他可以凭借自己的努力去抓住的。

STEVE突然露出了一个意味不明的笑容，他嘀咕了一句什么，随后走过去替如今手指不灵便的男人切开了那个滴着红色汁水的番茄。

他傍晚回到房间时给对方带了一盒止痛药片，金发男人脱下了画着九头蛇图腾的制服搭在了椅背上，走到床边轻轻拍了拍缩成一团拱进被子里的Tony——这种睡姿是极度缺乏安全感的表现。STEVE摇了摇头，他想或许那个身为Tony男朋友的Rogers也未必给他带来多少轻松和宁静的日子，也未必让他体会到了普通情侣之间的幸福感。他花了一下午的时间翻看完了资料库里的文档，其中白纸黑字的记录着美国队长与钢铁侠的关系并不怎么融洽的大段文字。

他们总是在争执的，也不怎么信任彼此，包括在成为一对之后，Tony至今也没有让Steve标记自己，他说那会束缚他，甚至让他感觉不安，而Steve则通情达理地没有强迫这个Omega什么，尽管当下的局面让他有些沮丧，但他仍然愿意百分之百地尊重Tony的决定，再者他已经答应了他的求婚，他坚信他们总有一天会彻底属于对方。 

STEVE当然也察觉到了这一点，同样身为Alpha的金发男人在与Tony接触不久后就发现他目前依旧是一个未被任何人覆盖结合腺的单身Omega——他把未被标记的Omega都称之为单身，无论他们有或是没有正在交往的对象。这的确是个不错的机会，STEVE想，虽然他在遇到这个家伙时还不曾冒出一点关于占有他的念头，但是在听完Tony的那一番劝解的几个小时之内他就已经彻底改变了主意。

STEVE撕开了一片包裹着布洛芬的锡纸，他把它放进了眼前这个睡眼朦胧的棕发男人的掌心，接着又递了一杯温水给他。Tony握着那颗白色的药剂稍稍迟疑了几秒，他拍了拍昏昏沉沉的脑袋，又拧着眉毛打量了两眼金发男人脸上诚恳而又坦然的表情，他搞不懂STEVE改变心意的理由，但鉴于他肿得发胀的手指和痛觉神经时刻不停的作祟，Tony最终还是忍着狐疑把它吃了下去。 

那的确是一粒止痛药，Tony在半个小时之后感觉疼痛缓解了许多，他甚至可以暂时自由的活动手腕而不用像刚才一样被牵扯的骨节困扰。Tony对着正在为他烤三明治的金发男人的背影露出了一个抱歉的眼神，他想他的确是个九头蛇，但这并不代表他会用那些对待囚犯和俘虏的残忍方法来伤害自己。 

虽然这一切不过都是他在自作多情而已。

Tony半夜被席卷全身的燥热唤醒了，他嗓子干得冒烟，大脑似乎也因为短暂的窒息反应失去了思考的功能，而更加难以启齿的是后方不断涌出的湿润感。他知道他发情了，这他妈简直是上帝在戏弄一个被封锁在敌方基地、没有Alpha的Omega。Tony烦躁地抓着乱蓬蓬的头发并低声诅咒起来，他咬着牙缓慢地移动到了房间的门口，准备趁着凌晨守卫松懈的时候溜进九头蛇的仓库寻找可以用来缓解发情期的药物，哪怕只是一支聊胜于无的镇静剂。 

“你要去哪儿，”STEVE突然从卧室外面打开了门，他站在Tony的面前，散发着强大的Alpha信息素刺激着对方孱弱的神经，“你发情了是吗。” 

“那他妈不关你的事。” 

被汗水浸湿全身的棕发男人艰难地从齿缝间挤出了这样一句话，他伸出那只没有受伤的左手推了推STEVE结实的胸肌，却在几番努力过后发现对方仍旧纹丝不动的站在原地，一双冰蓝色的眼睛充满担忧地凝视着他。 

“当然，那当然与我无关，”穿着白色背心的STEVE轻轻摇了摇头，他不费吹灰之力就捏住了Tony抵在自己胸口的手腕，紧接着转身把他整个人牢牢地压在了身后冰凉的墙壁之上，“但你最好还是别这样出去，Tony。”

“你知道他们会怎么对待一个发情期的Omega吗，”他凑到这个神智已经有模糊的棕发男人耳边低沉地呢喃道，“他们会让你像个婊子一样张开腿，把你操到叫也叫不出来。” 

Tony因为这些话颤抖了几下，他死死攥紧拳头顶在STEVE距离自己越来越近的身体之间，想要脱离那些的欲望和渴求，但是由于物种天性的驱使他最终还是失败了，他像一条垂死挣扎的鱼类一般急促地喘息起来，不断冲击着Tony浑身细胞的空虚感让他不由自主的在嘴唇张合的间隙泄露出了微弱的呻吟声。 

“这样不好吗，Tony。” 

STEVE温柔地摸了摸他的脸颊，即使到了当下这种无力回天的情况，他仍旧能感觉到这个男人在不甘的做着最后的反击。

“我标记你，或许你还会在今天之后怀上我的孩子，我们可以等我完成任务后一起回到那个世界。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

他吻了吻Tony的唇角，接着强行捏住了他的下颌把舌头探进了对方的嘴中，STEVE超于常人四倍的力量压得手脚发软的Tony喘不过气来，他推拒着金发男人的近在咫尺的胸肌，紧绷的脊背死死贴在身后冰凉的墙壁上。他似乎想要逃离STEVE的掌控，却被挤在狭小的空间里，承受着铺天盖地的情欲和Alpha信息素的冲击。

“别……”

Tony艰难的吐出了含混在唇齿间的半个音节，但是很快就被金发男人的舌头卷进了喉咙中。STEVE的手顺着对方质地柔软的T恤摸向了Tony敏感的腰侧，他低声叫着他的名字，炙热缠绵的气息全都喷在了这个已经神智模糊的Omega的耳畔。

Tony感觉眼前有一片白光炸开了，他从里到外都变得湿哒哒的，一些液体因为他挣扎的动作顺着大腿内侧流了下来。STEVE显然也发现了，他轻声笑了笑，紧接着毫不留情的把两根手指插进了Tony随着呼吸张合的穴口。

“你喜欢这个，”他温柔又不容置喙地对眼神迷离的棕发男人说道，“你想让我操你。”

虽然Tony拼命的摇了摇头，但他根本没听清对方到底在说些什么，他当下只觉得像是置身于一个汽车鸣笛的街头，那些嗡嗡作响的噪音压迫着大脑中的每一根神经。他因为STEVE突然深入内部的手指张开嘴做了一个尖叫的口型，Tony抓着金发男人的肩膀，似乎想要把他推开，又似乎是想要把他拉得更近。

“不要害怕，”STEVE轻轻地摩挲着他的后颈，而手上的动作却与柔缓的语调大相径庭，他一边说着一边向Tony已经开拓得差不多的甬道插入了第三根手指，并勾起骨节恶意的戳弄着他敏感的部位，“我不会伤害你的。”

Tony发誓他本来是打算踹断这个家伙的老二然后逃跑的，然而他的Omega性别不允许他拒绝一个Alpha疯狂的信息素，更何况他如今还处于什么操蛋的发情期。Tony闭上眼睛，他攥紧拳头忍受了一会那种被情欲席卷的痛苦，最后还是顺应对方的动作让STEVE的牙齿咬住了自己的舌尖。

无论他到底是什么身份，九头蛇队长或者美国队长，来自这个宇宙或者其他宇宙，他仍然是Steve Rogers。Tony自我安慰着，这一切都是该死的Omega发情期的错，而他也没有因为不可控的欲望出轨任何一个陌生人。

如果倒退十年，Tony一定会为他当下的顾虑的事情乐不可支，他原来是一个睡遍十二期封面女郎的花花公子，是一个从不对谁交付真心的混蛋，然而他如今正为他的所作所为会不会惹恼、甚至有愧于自己的男朋友担忧。但是没办法，叫这个名字的男人都是他们Stark家的克星。

他松垮的裤子被对方拽了下来，那件黑色的T恤也被STEVE推到了胸口，Tony感觉到他的手指在自己泛着蓝光的反应堆周围画了个圈，这个本来寻常的动作此刻充满了难以言喻的情色意味。金发男人终于放过了他发麻的舌头，但是还没等到Tony平复心跳，他含住他乳尖的动作就惹得这个被困在墙角的Omega再次发出了夹杂着喘息的呻吟。

他大声的骂了句脏话，两只手不安分的伸进STEVE的背心中抓揉着对方紧实的腹肌，一分钟后Tony感觉自己的双脚离开了地面，骤然失重的感觉让他惶恐的挣扎了几下，但是很快就被架起他的金发男人单手按住了不停转动的腰肢。STEVE的四倍血清在这一刻很好的发挥了它的功效——他轻轻松松地把Tony悬空抵在了墙角，膝盖顶进了他正在颤抖的两条大腿之间。

Tony知道马上就会发生什么，他在和Steve搞到一起之前就有数不清的性经历，而他们成为一对后更加一发不可收拾，只不过从多对象转为了单一稳定模式，那个冻了大半个世纪的老冰棍的一切关于床上运动的技巧都是自己手把手教学的，Tony指导Steve如何利用前戏充分的开拓他的身体，如何在抽插中寻找他的敏感点和生殖腔入口，甚至包括到底什么样的力道或者频率可以把他干得胡言乱语、浪叫不止。而Tony也因此不得不赞叹美国队长的四倍学习能力，他几乎只花了短短两个星期的时间就把他从里到外的喜好都摸透了。

但是他不清楚那个世界中的自己在死去之前和STEVE发展到什么地步了——他们是单纯的队友关系还是已经进入了暧昧的阶段。Tony咬着湿润红肿的唇瓣在一片黑暗中注视着金发男人颜色渐渐变深的蓝色眼眸，他通过他抚摸自己的方法和熟练程度大概判断出了这个家伙应该不是一个不谙其中门道的处男，他和谁做过这些，可能是他口中那个五年前殒命的Tony Stark，也有可能是其他什么人。

“我知道你在想什么，”STEVE微微笑了笑，他浑身上下散发的强大的Alpha信息素几乎要把Tony压迫到窒息，“你在想我是不是操过谁。”

“我他妈才不关心你操过谁。”

被戳中心事的男人尴尬得两颧发热，他不屑一顾地反驳了一句，接着有些无措的把脸别到了旁边。

STEVE挑了挑眉，他没有和这个口是心非的家伙争论下去，而是趁着对方神思游离的功夫把早已硬得发疼的阴茎插进了Tony湿润狭窄的后穴中，他听见他像是被勒住脖子一样从咽喉里挤出了一声沙哑的喊叫，接着那只没受伤的左手紧紧扣住了自己的肩膀，留下了几道清晰可见的抓痕和淤青。

“真的有这么爽吗，”STEVE恶劣的向上顶了顶腰，操得那个还沉浸在快感中的Omega又不小心的从嘴边泄出了一点带着哭腔的呻吟，“你快把我夹断了。”

Tony在风暴一般的胀痛和满足感中来回滚动着喉结，他努力睁大眼睛，想要分辨眼前人的五官，却又因为混沌的头脑只能把头埋进对方的肩窝平复着快要从胸口跳出来的心脏。Tony被刺激得发出小动物一般的抽泣声，他全身的着力点都在STEVE那根巨大的老二上，甚至产生了一种再进入几分就能顶到脾胃的错觉。

他开始干他，起初速度和力量还在Tony能够接受的范围之内，这个棕色头发大眼睛的Omega用双腿紧紧夹着对方结实的腰腹，生怕由于被快感冲击得忘乎所以而跌落。他叫得肆无忌惮，如果不是房间墙壁封锁的隔音板，STEVE甚至怀疑路过夜巡的九头蛇一定能听到自己在和一个男人做爱的动静。

但是那些越来越猛烈的抽动很快就超出了Tony的负荷，他开始带着气音哭喊求饶，拜托STEVE稍稍给他一点休息的时间，他真的受不了这个，鉴于他现在已经不是二十多岁的年轻小伙子，也从不是一个被注射过四倍血清的超级士兵。Tony毫不怀疑再这样做下去他会被颠到骨头散架，或者失去意识陷入昏迷状态，他感觉到这个金发男人再次把他向墙壁上顶了顶，接着改变那根阴茎的方向，开始用力戳刺他的生殖腔张开的小口。

操他的老天，Tony惊慌失措地掰着对方撑在他膝窝下方的手掌，他终于意识到STEVE之间并没有在跟他讲什么无聊的黄色笑话——他真的打算插进那里标记自己，然后让他怀上他的孩子。

“求你，”在发现强硬的方法只会造成更坏的结果之后，Tony开始利用他写满无辜的焦糖色大眼睛试图博得对方的同情，“别这么对我……”

STEVE似乎犹豫了一下，他再次用坚硬的龟头戳了戳那个地方，随后好像妥协了一般离开了不断向他发送着邀请和诱惑的生殖腔口。

“你在担心什么，”金发男人吻了吻他眼角滚落的生理性眼泪，他暂时停下了抽插的动作，把Tony从悬空的手臂中缓慢的放到了几米之外的床铺上，“生下一个有着九头蛇血脉的孩子，还是怕你的男朋友找到这里时发现这些不可告人的秘密。”

Tony为后背终于挨到柔软的东西轻轻叹息了一声，他大张着双腿，后面的入口被STEVE那根超级士兵的老二撑开，嘴唇微张露出鲜红的舌尖，眼神迷茫得像一只在寻觅食物的野猫。

他根本没听见这家伙在一分钟之前问了自己什么，Tony抓着STEVE的肩膀用力闭了闭眼睛，他急喘了两声，似乎想要辨别对方唇齿间的单词，却还没来得及捋清混乱的思路就突然被覆盖在他身上的金发男人攥住两只手腕压过了头顶。Tony错位的指骨被擦了一下，他痛得吸了吸鼻子，然后在下一秒因为STEVE突然插进生殖腔的阴茎大声尖叫了起来。

“操你的，Rogers，”他咒骂道，“我他妈要拧断你的老二！”

STEVE笑了笑，他拉起Tony的后腰在他的生殖腔里快速进出起来，并毫不犹豫的拱进Tony的颈窝咬住了他散发着苦涩咖啡气息的结合腺，他完美的牙齿刺穿了那层薄薄的皮肤，就像是一把锋利的匕首破开的细小伤口。Tony偏着头下意识的缩紧脊背，他感觉一股汹涌的Alpha信息素渗透了他的表皮细胞，接着顺遂血液流入了自己身体中所有的器官。

Tony在意识朦胧间绝望的皱了皱眉，他知道如果STEVE做完这一切后再射进他的生殖腔那么他将会和这个来自另一个世界的九头蛇形成永久的标记，这是他绝不想面对的结果，他从今往后都会沾染上他的味道，而他的男朋友美国队长也不是一个对信息素不灵敏的蠢货，更为糟糕的是，发情期的Omega受孕概率几乎达到了百分之九十以上，他极有可能怀上STEVE的孩子，并成为一个失去自由的俘虏。

但令Tony感到意外的是，那个家伙并没有这么做，就在他已经打算放弃挣扎的时候，STEVE突然撤出了那根在他生殖腔里肆意横行的阴茎，抽动了几下后退到穴口之外射在了他的小腹上。Tony松了口气，他紧张的神经瞬间瘫软了下来，接着他看见对方用那只长满薄茧的手握住了他同样鼓噪叫嚣的欲望，有技巧的快速摩挲了一阵后也帮助自己发泄了出来。

“没事了，”STEVE温柔的勾了勾唇角，他从床头抽出了一张纸擦干了沾满白浊的掌心，“睡一会吧，我去浴室放些热水。”

Tony的大脑当下还处于一片混乱的状态，他睁大了那双焦糖色的眼睛注视着STEVE逐渐被黑暗吞没的背影，白色的背心将那些流畅的肌肉线条勾勒得一览无余。Tony抬手捋了捋被汗水浸湿的头发，他咬着嘴唇发了几秒钟呆，接着很快由于汹涌席卷的疲惫陷入了深度睡眠。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Steve站在门口沉默了许久，那双原本清澈的婴儿蓝的眼睛染满了疯狂的妒火和愤怒，如同被风暴侵袭的海浪一般深邃，他挂着血污的拳头紧紧攥着盾牌，浑身散发出铺张爆裂的信息素和这个屋子中另一个Alpha焦灼的对抗着，Tony看见他在一阵足以杀死人的寂静过后摘下了遮挡住半张脸的头盔随手甩到了一边，接着一步一步的走向了他们。 

然而就在Tony以为这个金发男人要发作的时候，Steve却突然出乎意料的停住了继续靠近客厅的步伐，他愣在了原地，随后像是发现了什么令人难以置信的秘密似的拧起了英挺的眉毛。 

“你标记了Tony？”他努力克制着喷薄欲出的恼怒情绪向STEVE质问道，“他竟然让你标记了他？” 

这个事实让他感到十分挫败甚至是失落，Steve沮丧的想，在他们成为一对后的四五年里Tony一直对这件事表露着显而易见的抗拒，他给出了他很多关于他被Alpha束缚会感到不安的说辞，包括那些引发焦虑的可笑借口，Steve知道Tony只是还没有做好与某个人彻底确定伴侣关系的准备，他可以等待，也愿意尊重对方的选择，但是现在他却允许一个相识没有几天的反派剥夺了本来属于自己的特权。 

Steve在意识到这个问题后愤怒地咬紧了干涩的下唇，他本来就被嫉妒填充得没有一丝缝隙的大脑完全丧失了最后一点冷静和理智，这他妈简直是在挑战一个Alpha的底线，何况他还是一个有着四倍份固执和掌控欲的Alpha，Steve承认这一刻他只想让他平日说教Tony的那些管住冲动情绪的理论统统见鬼，他根本不关心这个家伙是不是和他长着同一张脸、叫同一个名字，甚至是来自另外一个世界的自己，他现在除了揪起那个满脸写着挑衅的九头蛇的衣领痛打他一顿以外没有任何其他的愿望。 

“听我说，Steve，”Tony叫了这个名字后发现他们两个同时看向了自己，被握住手腕桎梏在地板上的棕发男人只好抬起下巴指了指站在旁边、眼神能够射穿墙壁的那一个，“这很复杂——总之那都是该死的发情期的错。” 

“我被他们的追踪导弹打下来了，钢甲报废还摔断了两根手指，然后我躲进了他们的基地想要联系你——” 

他没能把剩下的话说出来，因为STEVE突然毫无征兆的扳住他的下巴用舌头堵住了他的嘴，当着Steve的面，动作纯熟老练，甚至还故意发出唇齿纠缠间的摩擦声。Tony呆愣了两秒，紧接着他睁大了那双焦糖色的眼睛失措的看向了对方——他完全没料到这个家伙会如此恶劣又直接的给美国队长一个不留情面的下马威。Tony发誓他会被Steve的愤怒杀死，他会把自己当成一个满口谎言、放荡又轻浮的混蛋，接着冷漠的注视着他们两个，最后一言不发的转身离开这里。 

但是事情显然和他预计的不尽相同，就在Tony已经对解开误会不抱幻想的时候，他意外听见了振金制作的盾牌与大理石碰撞发出的响声，力道之大甚至能够砸穿脚下的地板。Tony因为被STEVE高大的身躯挡住视线而无法看清美国队长的动作，不过他大概能够猜出刚才那一幕的画面——Steve一定怀着满腔的愤恨扔掉了它，而这一切都应该由现在这个正吻得自己产生轻微窒息反应的、该死的九头蛇负责。 

他试着去挣脱STEVE的双臂，结果刚动了几下肩膀就被突然冒出的另一双手牢牢按住了，Tony惊恐的移动视线看向身后，却发现是他穿着美国队长制服的男朋友掐灭了他最后一点逃跑的希望，棕发男人不可置信的皱了皱眉，他盯着Steve那双冰蓝色的眼眸，似乎想要从其中寻找他为什么要如此对待自己的答案。 

“我不会让任何人独占你，Tony，”他几乎是在瞬间就看穿了对方神情中的质疑和费解，“即使是另一个世界中的我也不行。” 

他显然已经认出了那个和他长得一模一样的家伙的身份，Tony在STEVE终于放过自己的嘴唇的几秒钟内大口的呼吸了四五次，他手脚发软地躺在印着九头蛇图腾的地毯上，眼睁睁的看着跪坐在他背后的金发男人慢条斯理的摘下了那双沾满尘垢的蓝色手套，接着开始顺着面部的线条轻柔的摩挲着自己的下颚与颧骨。 

“如果我无法得到全部的你，或许我也会勉强同意和我自己分享这些，”Steve的语气十分理所当然，好像完全没意识到这句话究竟有多么的荒唐，“就像现在这样。” 

他话语刚落便把头埋进了Tony的颈窝用牙齿刺穿了他被临时标记的结合腺，并宣誓主权一般在空气中扩散着自己强大的Alpha信息素。棕发男人因为突如其来的痛感闷哼了一声，他完全没想到Steve会做出这样的选择，更没想到他会说出这样不可理喻的话，他本以为这个总是试图掌控一切的家伙会当场与STEVE大打出手接着愤怒又决绝的斩断他们之间的过往，然而出乎Tony意料的是，他却在短暂的爆发后真的应了STEVE的邀请加入了他们的做爱。 

“不，等等，我想我们应该谈谈——” 

Tony还是没办法立刻接受他男朋友猝不及防的转变，倘若有人在今天之前告诉他象征着高尚精神的美国队长能够对一场三人行点头他必定会把这当作什么不着边际的笑话来听，但事实证明这个滑稽的场面的的确确就在他眼前发生了——他决定和某个人一切操他，而这个人是来自另一个世界的Steve Rogers。

这太诡异了，即使曾经享誉着花花公子称号的钢铁侠也不能心无芥蒂把这件事看作那些丰富性经历中的沧海一粟，他承认他年轻时睡过几对性感的双胞胎，那种面容难以分辨，身材又都无比火辣的双胞胎。但这和他如今的遭遇大相径庭，她们即使长得再像也是两个不同的人，而Steve和STEVE之间却充满了千丝万缕的关联。

“没什么可谈的，”STEVE把话截了过去，他解开了Tony裤子腰间的纽扣，接着把那只长着厚茧的手掌伸进去开始抚弄对方微微起了反应的阴茎，“你很期待这个，我感觉到了。”

Tony试图骂点什么来表达自己的抗拒和不满，但是那个单词还未出口就被身后的金发男人用指腹压住了嘴唇，他听见Steve说了一句“language”，紧接着在耳边响起的是STEVE的轻笑，两个一模一样的低沉声线在交替循环间让Tony产生了一种迷乱的错觉，他恍惚以为他是在一堵回音效果极佳的墙面之前与某个人做爱，虽然这种荒谬的幻想很快就被打破了——他睁开双眼时看到了STEVE，也看到了Steve。

他的T恤被他身前的九头蛇推到了胸口，而身后的美国队长则默契的配合着对方的动作开始抚摸Tony闪着荧荧蓝光的反应堆， 他的手指滑过了棕发男人的乳尖，并一路向下停在了Tony颤抖的小腹旁边。Steve用了点力气扣住了这个不断挣扎的家伙的腰肢，他微微低下头一边亲吻舔舐着他的颈窝，一边拽下Tony虚挂着的裤子，方便STEVE灵活的手指试探着按压他已经变得十分湿润的穴口。

去他妈的道德标杆。Tony的大脑里此刻只剩下这一个念头，他在甬道被开拓的快感中呻吟起来，那些带着气音的哼叫里夹杂着一大堆含混的、咒骂Steve的话。Tony想他或许可以理解一个为恐怖组织卖命的家伙内心深处怀有什么和性有关的恶趣味，但他交往了四五年的男朋友、美国精神的领袖却在他们之前相处的漫长岁月中从不曾暴露丝毫荒唐的癖好。

然而就在Tony腹诽Steve一反常态的表现时突然被来自另一个人的手指插入了已经不再紧绷的后穴，他终于忍不住扬起下巴发出了一声盈满痛苦和欢愉的尖叫，发情期使他的脸颊泛着淡淡的红色，身体也由于过载的冲击抖得如筛糠一般。身后的金发男人显然是被对方的反应刺激到了，他变得更加兴奋，毫不犹豫的戳刺了几下Tony敏感的前列腺。

他很快就在前后夹击中射了出来，白浊染上了自己和STEVE的下腹，那个九头蛇似乎对这个结果很满意似的，他凑过去轻轻吻了吻Tony正微微张开的嘴唇，接着趁着对方失神的功夫从Steve的手臂中揽过了这个棕发男人颤抖的腰，没有给他任何准备时间就把涨大炙热的阴茎插进了Tony被乱七八糟的体液浸湿的穴道。

对于一个正处在发情的Omega来说，这个举动无疑是把他带上了快感的巅峰，Tony确信他在那个瞬间骂了句“操”或者其他什么床上词汇，因为他听见STEVE笑了，他在自己耳边说他这时候讲脏话的模样很性感，他还说他会让他怀孕，让他为他生很多孩子。而这些充满占有欲的言论明显惹恼了另一个Rogers，他像是和对方较劲一般扳过了Tony的下巴，接着开始疯狂又有点粗鲁的吸允咬舐着这个Omega的舌尖。

老实说当下的状态并不怎么舒服，Tony被STEVE紧紧握住腰身，在对方那根超级士兵的老二上抬起又落下，而肩膀以上的部位却因为另外一个霸道的家伙扭成了半侧的角度。Tony坚持了不到十分钟就感觉脖颈酸痛不已，他用那只没受伤的右手掐着Steve的膝盖，试图向这个金发男人传递自己需要更换姿势的信息。

Steve花了几秒钟才理解了这个动作的含义，他放过了Tony的嘴唇，接着开始亲吻他颈窝旁边的结合腺，金发男人一手抚弄着他因为被不停顶到生殖腔口而再次挺立的阴茎，另一只手顺着他已经撑得没有一丝空余的穴口小心翼翼的塞进了半个指节。

“操你的，别——”

他意识到Steve打算干什么，Tony惊叫着骂了一句，他试着想要挣脱出被身前那个九头蛇桎梏的侧腰，结果对方四倍血清带来的力量使得他根本无法动弹。Tony在他的男朋友再次向其中加入了一根手指后因为涨满的酸痛感咬紧了下唇，那双焦糖色的眼睛中也充满了难以言喻的惶恐和抗拒，他确定如果他们真的敢这么做自己一定会死在这个见鬼的基地里。

“不要害怕，”他听见STEVE低沉清冽的声线在他的耳边响了起来，“我说过我不会伤害你的。”

他一边说着一边凑到Tony的唇边给了他一个安抚性质的亲吻，下身抽插的动作也随即停滞了几秒。Tony由于被快感裹挟而紧绷的脊骨终于开始逐渐放松，他深深呼吸了几口，试图平复在限速区附近徘徊的心跳，却没想到Steve突然在这时把阴茎插入了他本来就被另一根来自超级士兵的老二填满的后穴中。

Tony因为骤然的开拓呻吟着尖叫起来，他下意识的咬住了STEVE的肩膀，想要把席卷而来的疼痛传递给这个违背诺言的混蛋。这太过了，Tony拼命忍受着他们两个的阴茎在甬道内肆意横行的酸胀感，他确信如果不是强烈的自尊心使然，那么当下他一定会像其他那些不堪一击的Omega一样哭喊着求饶。

这两个迫不及待的家伙没等到Tony适应就一前一后的交叉着动作了起来，力道如同在较劲一般凶狠且互不相让。Steve吻着他发抖的耳根而STEVE则轻轻舔舐的他渗出生理性泪水的眼角，这让被夹击的棕发男人持续不断的叫喊着一些毫无意义的床上词汇，他推拒他们的手渐渐垂下了滑落到了STEVE的手肘附近，却在想要抓住什么的时候被处在身后的美国队长牢牢的扣住。

他想他一定会被这些疯狂的快感杀死，Tony在被插射又被Steve揽过再次进入的瞬间颤栗了几秒，他感觉他的男朋友此刻的举动像是在报复自己之前和这个九头蛇做爱一般蛮不讲理——他当着STEVE的面把Tony凶狠的按到了地板上，接着不打一声招呼的就把那根硬挺滚烫的阴茎插入了他在发情期张开的生殖腔内。

他们轮流操着他，Tony在昏迷和清醒之间交替着过了很长一段时间，直到他感觉当下在自己生殖腔口的那根阴茎开始有成结的征兆，他恍惚了一阵，紧接着立刻睁大了眼睛努力辨认着这个金发男人的身份。

他们都咬破了他颈部的结合腺，这意味着他同时被他们两个临时标记了，然而能够真正成为他的Alpha的只有一个，在这种情况下Tony希望那个人是Steve而绝非另一个来自其他平行世界的九头蛇，他承认他不讨厌STEVE，甚至愿意和他上床，但这并不代表他想和他再有什么后续的发展。虽然这听起来有点混蛋，不过事实就是这样——他接纳他也仅仅是因为自己发情了而这个提供帮助家伙恰巧也是Steve Rogers。

可惜的是他没能看清对方到底是谁，Tony在被精液灌满生殖腔的瞬间被人用一只针剂扎入了静脉，他的大脑先是出现了一团乱七八糟的混乱景象，紧接着袭来的是无垠的空白和最后坠入的漆黑。Tony因为这种毫无规律的更替惶恐了几分钟，他在失措间的攥住了紧靠着自己的那只不知道是谁的手，很快便彻底陷入了没有梦境的睡眠。

他醒来后发现自己躺在一间整洁却狭小的卧室里，坐在床边的是拥有那张美国甜心脸的金发男人，Tony盯着对方迟疑地动了动嘴唇，他一时无法判断出这个家伙是他的男朋友还是那个来自其他世界的九头蛇。 

“要喝点水吗，”Tony听见他语调平和温柔的向自己询问道，“你睡了整整一天了。” 

棕发男人慢慢坐了起来，他接过了对方递到眼前的杯子，在喝水的间隙偷偷用余光打量着Steve或者STEVE脸上的表情。Tony不知道该如何组织一个合适的开场白去询问这个家伙的身份，他只好装作风平浪静的模样继续着吞咽的动作，并在心中暗暗祈祷他的男朋友依然是他的男朋友，而这个世界也仍旧是原来的那个世界。 

“我们在哪儿，”Tony握着杯壁，从他手指不断敲打的动作能看出他正在紧张甚至焦虑着，这个有着琥珀色眼睛的Omega停顿了几秒，接着十分谨慎的试探道，“你已经联系Natasha或者其他什么人来接我们回复仇者大厦了吗。” 

“我想大概没这个必要。”金发男人一边说着一边坦然的摇了摇头，这个反应让Tony的心瞬间悬了起来——他思考不出他们离开那个基地后不返回曼哈顿的原因，除非自己面前的这个家伙是个需要远离超级英雄的反派而并非是属于复仇者一员的美国队长。Tony下意识的向后挪了挪酸软发疼的大腿，他警惕的扫视着周围的物品，似乎想要寻找到一点熟悉的痕迹，哪怕只是一本书或者一张照片也能让他暂时保持冷静。 

“我们现在已经离纽约很近了，”他为自己刚才的回答解释着，“那个人——我是指那个九头蛇，是他把我们送到了这个安全屋。” 

Steve好像很抗拒把那个来自平行世界的自己称之为“STEVE”，他努力回避着谈及和对方有关的事，如果不是由于Tony问了他而他又没办法绕开这个话题，Steve发誓他这辈子都不会提起那个家伙，不会提起他撞开那扇大门时看见STEVE和Tony纠缠在一起的画面，那会让他的心中涌出一种难以描述的、不符合美国队长人设的恼火和嫉妒，如同当年他还在布鲁克林时被一群混蛋欺辱殴打了一般愤恨。 

Tony为此瞬间卸下了防备并如释重负的叹了口气，他用力敲了敲太阳穴，随后像是想要确认对方真实存在似的直直地盯着Steve看了许久，生怕他突然失去了踪影或者毫无征兆的换上了一幅阴谋得逞的诡异笑容，而这个奇怪又跳脱的行径显然把Steve给吓到了，他皱着眉头伸出手在Tony面前来回的晃着，以为是那个九头蛇当时打入他体内的那针镇静剂出现了什么致幻的副作用。 

“你还好吗，”Steve担忧的用拇指轻轻擦过棕发男人有些泛白的嘴唇，“你的脸色看起来糟透了。” 

“好的不能再好了，”Tony因为这句有点滑稽的关怀翻了个白眼，他露出了那种Stark招牌式的不耐烦的表情，接着用略带挖苦的口吻向对方揶揄道，“我想下次我也应该让你体会一下被两个或者更多的我上来上去的感觉，那你大概就能理解我现在为什么是这样一副半死不活的模样。” 

结果Steve并没有反驳什么，也没有如往常一般因为Tony口中那些情色意味的嘲讽而脸红，他只是望着这个已经彻底属于自己的Omega微微挑了下眉，似乎真的在思考这个可能性的发生。 

“那会很性感。” 

他沉默了几秒后对着眼前的棕发男人笑了笑。 

“我是说，如果可以同时上两个或者更多的你。” 

 

End


End file.
